


The ridiculously slow romance of Erestor and Glorfindel

by Tethys_resort



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Lindon (Tolkien), M/M, Matchmaking, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Romance, slow courtship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethys_resort/pseuds/Tethys_resort
Summary: In which Glorfindel is still adjusting to being alive, Erestor is in love with Glorfindel, and Elrond misses it for a few years.  Features slow motion courtships, various levels of coping, disparaging assumptions about the Valar, and a written time line that is entirely out of order. (Yes, there is a time/person stamp in each section so you can keep track of where and when you are reading.)Chapter 2: Two days after the end of the previous chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Chapter 1: Sex. If you want to miss it (or specifically find it), skip the section from "It had been decades..." until 3 paragraphs from the end. (Not a lot of sex but still present.)  
Chapter 2: Lots of sex.  
PTSD and varying degrees of coping mechanism including one all out massive anxiety attack. Please message me if you would like more details before reading.  
The timeline of this story is not linear, there are clues to time and location in each section.

In the decade since Glorfindel returned to Middle Earth, Elrond’s House had grown. Gil-galad kept Elrond very busy as he sent his Herald on diplomatic missions. Elrond in turn added more staff. A few more minstrels (still not allowed to ask Glorfindel about the Balrog), even more scholars and historians, scribes, some smiths and makers who wanted to be closer to the coast than Eregion, and a somewhat expanded guard.

Gil-galad was pleased with the new smiths, makers and scholars (all useful). And who would object to more minstrels? But he always a little worried about the Guard. Elrond kept insisting that they would be needed soon, so Gil-galad just worked on making sure that Elrond was well trained to govern and lead armies. (And ignoring the frightened squawks from the Council.) Since it was likely that too might be needed soon. 

Just, he hoped, not specifically in the Palace of Lindon. HE (even if the Council was terrified) was absolutely certain Elrond would not stage a coup, but there had to be something that Elrond had Seen that was prompting his preparations. 

Today Gil-galad, after grumping about Elrond slowly and politely taking over the world (and winning today’s chess game), granted all five floors of the Holly Wing of the Palace. And Elrond started trying to re-quarter all the cramped elves previously living on two floors. This would nominally be Erestor’s job, but he started by delivering the good news to his Steward and Captain of the Guard. 

Glorfindel and Erestor seemed relieved to be informed that Glorfindel’s desk would now be in the new guardroom, complete with new undersecretary to keep it organized. Erestor simply nodded and made a note when informed that he would be responsible for sorting out the new space and living arrangements.

It was when he tried to move Glorfindel out of his little partitioned corner of Erestor’s living room that it became apparent that his Steward had claimed the tall, easy going warrior as HIS.

Erestor glanced over to Glorfindel’s suddenly, slightly set expression and said, “No.”

“Surely you would like a living room again? And Glorfindel a room of his own?”

“No.”

Glorfindel said, “I can move if need be.” He didn’t look very happy with the idea.

Erestor gave Glorfindel a quelling look and said, “Glorfindel will stay where he chooses.”

And Glorfindel said, “You don’t mind?”

Erestor smiled sweetly at Glorfindel. Elrond had never seen Erestor smile like that before. Then turned and stared blankly at Elrond. Angering the elf who is both your oldest friend and Steward seemed likely to have unfortunate consequences…. 

He decided this was not a needed battle and shut up.

***

It had taken Glorfindel twenty years to build the Guard into what he first envisioned upon being given the job of Captain of the Guard. There was a full company of soldiers trained under multiple weapons and working in different group sizes. But the biggest change, and the one that created the most trouble was the one that made Glorfindel proudest: everyone in the House of Elrond had some sort of daily training. This way, even if they could not fight, they would be able to escape. There were complaints, but Glorfindel was never again going to watch helpless civilians, untrained in fighting and unable to run away fast enough be devoured by dragons. 

The largest of the resistance, the kitchen staff rebellion, ended with Erestor, a quarterstaff, and much crashing. Elrond had been highly amused but supportive. 

Glorfindel was peacefully contemplating guard rotations and a training expedition to the forests in the South when Elrond walked into the Guard office, stopped, and stared through Glorfindel like he could see into his soul. 

Before Glorfindel could greet him, Elrond said, “We gave Erestor a begetting day because he doesn’t know an exact day, just the month. But that date is in exactly one week on the 21st. He is particularly fond of chocolate tarts from the bakery to the dockside of the Palace but never purchases himself one because they are so expensive.” And walked off. 

Well, Glorfindel thought, that explains why Erestor had never answered that question. And he knows a hint when he sees one. He will buy a chocolate tart.

Erestor’s reaction to the gift was a kiss on the forehead and then pulling him closer to put a gentle line of kisses up Glorfindel’s neck from shoulder to ear. Glorfindel wasn’t quite certain what to make of the gesture, but it sent happy flutters through his stomach. The flutters sent an odd tippy feeling into his soul. Sighing, he gave up and enjoyed the feeling. 

He didn’t notice Elrond standing behind the pair, smiling. Erestor’s plan is working fine so far, and he’s glad to help it along. 

***

The first morning after the library incident (and about one month after Glorfindel’s arrival in Middle Earth) Erestor awakened to the unfamiliar thumps and scrapes of someone looking through his living room. Stiff and sore he got dressed and stretched before wandering out to see what Glorfindel was up to. 

Glorfindel had his head in a cupboard. Erestor’s slightly sleepy, “Good morning?” resulted in a “thump” as Glorfindel jumped and whacked his head on the shelf. 

“Glorfindel? If you are hungry let’s go get breakfast.” Erestor suspected that Glorfindel was probably starving after healing Erestor’s head wound (and then passing out) the night before. Glorfindel looked both sheepish and hungry as Erestor walked past him into the washroom and shut the door. 

That afternoon, watching the Balrog Slayer slide smoothly into life in Elrond’s House, he gave orders for a bed and Glorfindel’s possessions. Erestor was fiercely territorial enough that he rarely let anyone except Elrond into his rooms for a visit (let alone overnight), so he might have considered another room except that it would there were none empty and he needed to juggle the housing around first. And Glorfindel didn’t seem to raise any of the instinctive alarm that everyone else except Elrond did. 

That night, watching Glorfindel sit on his couch and cry had shoved away any idea of alternate housing. Erestor had harsh words in his heart for the Valar that they would simply send and abandon such a wonderful elf in Middle Earth. (To be fair, he had little good to say to the Valar under most circumstances.) And for the King, Gil-galad, that he would try the usual political games and abandon the re-embodied elf to loneliness and confusion. 

It only took about a month more for Erestor to realize that Glorfindel had somehow become a close and trusted friend. 

This knowledge trickled in AFTER the bell incident. Glorfindel, especially for the closest Erestor had ever encountered to a burly elf, was very, very quiet. And he walked up behind Erestor in the living room one evening after a long and tiring day which had included tax paperwork and unfortunate encounters with petty courtiers. 

There had been a “yipe” as Glorfindel dodged the knife and the “whuff” of departing air from his lungs as Erestor instinctively kicked his feet out from under him and stomped HARD on his balls. Glorfindel curled into a little shivering lump clutching the wounded parts.

Horrified, Erestor re-sheathed the knife and knelt to assess the damage. Glorfindel wheezed, “Erestor? Are you okay? What happened?” 

“I’m sorry.” Erestor wondered if ‘I’m sorry’ was big enough to cover nearly knifing your roommate and damaging intimate parts. And he really wondered about the forgiveness ability (or sanity?) of a male who could ask if you were okay directly after you stepped on their privates. Erestor ran a hand through the hacked off blond hair and started stroking the curled back, trying to get Glorfindel to breathe. 

“I’m so sorry. You startled me. Hang on, I’ll get Elrond.” Elrond indeed helped, but the unfortunate Glorfindel was brick red by the time injuries were examined, first aid administered and the elf put to bed with a bag of ice.

The next day after lunch Glorfindel bounced back into the offices, jingling. “Look, Erestor!” he greeted with his usual happy smile. “I found a bell!” Erestor hadn’t noticed Glorfindel fidgeted as he did paperwork until that afternoon. It only took until dinner for Elrond to order the removal of the bell from around Glorfindel’s neck as the incessant jingle drove everyone in the offices to distraction. 

Erestor spent the afternoon scowling at the noise, but was secretly touched by the measure. And he was absolutely certain, watching Glorfindel, that Glorfindel thought jingling every time he moved was funny. 

***

Elrond walked away from the housing conversation with a great deal to think about.

Erestor’s recommendation of Glorfindel as Captain of the Guard had been well made. Erestor had recognized Glorfindel as an excellent warrior, good teacher and frighteningly good tactician. In retrospect, not a surprise given that the House of the Golden Flower managed to control retreats throughout the fall of Gondolin. 

One of Glorfindel’s first changes was that absolutely ALL staff would have some sort of daily training and weapons practice. Elrond breathed a deep sigh of relief as the change eased a nagging not-quite-Sight.

Glorfindel was added to dinner discussions with Erestor without a ripple. Glorfindel, Erestor and Elrond quickly became fast friends, spending many evenings together. 

And for some reason the “incidents” stopped when he was forced to leave Erestor behind. Well, except for the next trip when an entire group of the petty lords was found nude, locked in the Palace forges’ coal cellar. No explanation had ever been forthcoming from any party, but some were so embarrassed they took the next opportunity to Sail. 

In the light of Glorfindel’s initial reaction to a bad storm (cutting off his hair), Elrond was worried about future storms. He invited himself for a visit to Erestor and Glorfindel during the next thunderstorm and discovered Glorfindel sprawled on the couch reading yet another natural history (Unknown Creatures of the Western Ocean Deeps) while Erestor read a trade agreement in an arm chair. Elrond wondered how you could have a book on ‘unknown creatures’ and smiled to see Erestor’s feet propped on Glorfindel’s middle so that he could take advantage of the lantern light. 

When it snowed that winter, Glorfindel stared hard at the white stuff and ordered the training grounds swept and sanded before practice lest anyone break an ankle on ice and recommended a different type of horseshoe. Apparently snow was normal in Gondolin.

The part of Elrond’s Sight that seemed to have come from the Maia blood and his healing instincts were much less reassuring and made him wonder why Glorfindel of all the possible great warriors of the past had been yanked out of much needed rest and deposited in Middle Earth. The blond elf lord was easy to love and adopt into his family. But Elrond occasionally wondered if the Valar had simply selected an emissary that despite granted healing talents and vast raw power was broken enough to die for the greater good easily and with few regrets. Whatever “greater good” the Valar had decided on. 

Elrond had decided long ago that the Valar views of mercy and compassion were far different than his own. 

***

Erestor was irritated with the stupid petty courtiers of the Palace. Elrond was off on yet another diplomatic mission. This one was taking him down the coast and King Gil-galad decreed that he would travel with a minimum contingent by boat. This was the third trip in a year and Erestor was really tired of watching his lord travel off without him. 

The last trip was an entertaining trip to Eregion (with Glorfindel and a small contingent of Guards) where they met with Celebrimbor’s rudimentary court and seen some of his newest inventions. 

Erestor still wasn’t sure why you would want a hat that talked when you put it on. The idea for great devices that could sow and harvest crops was a better idea but obviously in the planning stage with major obstacles (including device control) yet to be overcome. That said, Erestor actually enjoyed watching the harvesting device run amok and cut a swath of destruction through an orchard. Too bad he didn’t have anything similar now, watching the courtiers currently stalking him through the Palace gardens run away from the mad-armed thing would be a definite improvement in his life. 

He felt the approaching subtle warm glow of power from behind him in the flowering shrubbery of his current hiding place before a voice very softly asked, “Are they at it again? Seriously Erestor, this is a problem if it happens every time His Majesty sends Elrond on a trip.”

“As I’ve said, the younger set of petty idiots doesn’t seem to have anything better to do with themselves and it is easier to just avoid them than get Elrond involved.” Erestor noted that the search seemed to be turning away from them and toward the rose garden and risked a look back over his shoulder.

Glorfindel sat carefully folded under the flowers. Despite hair pins, his incredibly bright hair puffed out in every direction and was dappled by the bushes’ shadows. The more obvious outline of his body in tunic and trousers was broken up by what looked like a muddy horse blanket. “So you hide, because fighting would bring more trouble?”

“And undoubtedly more paperwork and stupid diplomatic missions, thereby increasing my workload.”

“What if we get them to stop forever?”

“How? Tipping the library on their heads didn’t make an impression and Elrond would be upset if I killed them.”

Glorfindel grinned, his usual sweet expression had an edge. “There’s a bucket of sheep dip in the stables and the blacksmiths left the coal cellar unlocked today.”

Erestor shuffled back to sit down next to Glorfindel. “Okay, I’m listening.” 

The addition of the flower crowns was an inspired decision on Erestor’s part.

***

The evening of the housing conversation they all agreed to meet in the dining hall after dinner and play a board game. Lindir offered to join them. The game was based around something financial and un-surprisingly Erestor was bloodthirsty. 

Elrond managed to corner Lindir with high rent on one of his properties. Laughing, Lindir looked over his cards and said, “My Lord, I shall have to sell off all my boats!”

Glorfindel smiled across at Lindir and said, “Let’s make a deal: I’ll let you move directly to my property rent free if you allow me access along the Southern trade route.”

Erestor scowled at his cards and tabs and countered, “The Western trade route is much more lucrative. Lindir, if you give me one of your boats I will sell you 50% of my profit off the route for five turns.”

“Ah, but my deal allows Lindir to maintain his fleet! Long term that is a much better option!”

Erestor sniffed, “He can rebuild his fleet if he makes enough money. And he never could with your deal.” 

“You’re just intending to steal his fleet of boats one by one!” Glorfindel had a giant grin.

Lindir, caught in the middle, turned to Elrond, “My Lord, I don’t suppose you want an alliance?”

It took hours, a couple bottles of wine and an entire plate of cookies from the kitchen, but eventually Erestor won the day. (Starting with stealing all of Lindir’s boats.)

Elrond watched Erestor and Glorfindel all evening. He wasn’t sure about Glorfindel, but it was obvious to his eyes that Erestor adored Glorfindel. He’ll have to talk to Erestor, maybe this is a good chance to play matchmaker? 

***

It was almost a year after Glorfindel’s arrival in Middle Earth when Erestor realized that the unfamiliar feeling in his soul was love. Stunned at that thought, Erestor spent time carefully deciding what to do, starting with figuring out if his feelings were or could be reciprocated. 

Erestor was almost positive that Glorfindel preferred males. However, attempts at overt affection were met with deep happiness at the attention but no attempt to go farther. Slightly baffled and wondering if he was missing some sort of courting protocol, Erestor went and researched, hoping for answers. His conclusions from reading records were twofold: Gondolin was very different from the lands held by the Feanorians and Turgon was a desperate bastard. 

But Lindon is not Gondolin, so he took the short path and straight out asked Glorfindel if they could court. The reaction had startled him and made him curse the Valar a little more for not FIXING the elf lord before re-embodying him. 

Glorfindel blinked in blank astonishment, his mouth opened and then shut in silence and he collapsed into a little shaking heap. Appalled, Erestor knelt and tried to gather up the limp puddle of elf. Glorfindel responded with thrashing, so Erestor simply sat next to him in silence waiting for the shaking to stop. He had seen warriors do this before, it seemed to happen when bad memories of the past overwhelmed the present. But he wasn’t sure what had happened this time.

Finally, he reached out a hand and set it on Glorfindel’s shoulder. When Glorfindel didn’t react he scooted a little closer and said, “Glorfindel, can you tell me why you’re upset?”

Silence.

Erestor tried a different tack. “Would you like a cookie? I refilled the jar this afternoon.” When that was met by more silence he got the jar out of the cupboard, sat down next to Glorfindel again and stuck a cookie in his mouth with a crunch.

He was slowly nibbling on his second cookie when Glorfindel lifted his head a little to stare at Erestor. Erestor waved a cookie in front of his nose, “Oatmeal, with nuts and dried fruit.”

Glorfindel heaved himself into a sitting position with a sigh and stuffed the cookie in his mouth. He was on his third cookie, looking more and more exhausted when he said, “I don’t know.”

“Hmm? Which part?” Erestor didn’t want to cause another collapse, but he really needed to know what caused the first one. 

“Courting… In Gondolin, it was, you couldn’t, it happened–“ Glorfindel stuttered off into silence looking beaten and exhausted.

“Two males couldn’t court in Gondolin. But two males can court here.” Erestor watched as Glorfindel tried to pull himself a little more upright. And he tried again, “You don’t want to court? I am not welcome?”

“No! Please, I don’t know what’s wrong. Please don’t go.” The last line was delivered in a desperate whisper as Glorfindel stared at his cookie.

“I’m not going.” Erestor gathered Glorfindel into his arms to lean against one shoulder. He carded fingers through the tumbled mop of shoulder length hair gently and listened to Glorfindel breathe. They sat in silence a moment before Erestor tried again. “Let’s try yes and no questions. Do you welcome my attention?”

“Yes.” Glorfindel’s voice was muffled.

“But this conversation is making you upset and you can’t tell me why.”

“Yes….” Erestor sighed a little. It is heartening to discover your love might be returned, but this was not a promising beginning to a courtship.

“We’ll take things slowly then. Would it be okay if I do things like hug you and brush your hair?” Maybe he can just slowly work his way into a courtship. Very slowly.

“Please.” Glorfindel’s soft response was punctuated by him turning and snuggling face first into Erestor’s shoulder. 

“Just give me a sign when you’re ready for more.” Erestor was answered with another soft sigh.

They sat that way until Glorfindel started to drift off to sleep. Then Erestor managed to pull him up and tumble him into his bed behind the partition in the corner. He tucked Glorfindel in, and then went to his room and thought quietly late into the night.

Erestor started his campaign the very next morning with a handful of flower-decorated hairpins and the offer to fix Glorfindel’s hair (which still tended to halo about his head). Glorfindel looked delighted and immediately sat to be groomed. Convincing Glorfindel to brush and braid his was even easier: Glorfindel practically grabbed the brush from his hand.

He and Glorfindel spent many quiet evenings sitting in Erestor’s little living room, Glorfindel slightly squashed onto the couch, Erestor in an arm chair. 

One night he settled in on the end of the couch instead, just to see what Glorfindel would do. Glorfindel smiled at him, teased about light for reading and tucked up a little smaller. This situation stayed the same until the night there was an especially bad thunderstorm. Instead of sprawling untidily, Glorfindel sat upright on his end of the couch. If he was reading, he had been on the same page for half an hour.

Finally, Erestor said, “Would you like to sit closer? Lean on me?” 

He hoped that Glorfindel would: both because he hated seeing the normally buoyant elf looking like that, and because some previously unrecognized part of his soul itched to touch the other. To his private joy, Glorfindel scooted down the couch until they were sitting side by side under the lamp. 

It was thunderstorm season, so it only took a week or so more for Erestor to carefully coax Glorfindel into napping with his head in Erestor’s lap. He was insistent that he not interrupt Erestor’s reading though, so Erestor padded the book spine with a throw pillow balanced on the side of Glorfindel’s head. He would have expected Glorfindel to feel suffocated and squashed that way, but the pattern had now maintained during thunderstorms for almost 15 years. 

He did find it hysterically funny to argue with Glorfindel in that position: the muffled voice from under the pillow passionately defending his ideas on personnel, orc movements or trade. Or telling Erestor his next move in their ongoing chess games. Partially based on that, Erestor strongly suspected that Glorfindel didn’t mind the storms any longer, and this had become a convenient excuse to cuddle. This was more than fine with Erestor, so he said nothing. 

***

Erestor wasn’t surprised when a couple of days after the housing discussion he found himself dragged into one of the new rooms to have a private discussion with Elrond. It was a busy morning and rather than getting irritated watching Elrond circle around the topic he decided to bring it up. 

“Yes, I’m in love with Glorfindel.” Elrond blinked at the blunt non sequitur. “Yes, I told him. We’re working on it.”

“WE’RE working on it? You’ve been courting and never said anything? In fact, this courtship has been so subtle that none of us have even noticed?” Elrond sounded slightly incensed at being left out of the information loop. 

“There’re a few problems…. I think Gondolin is the largest.” Erestor isn’t sure where to begin, but maybe the healer will have a few ideas.

“Gondolin?”

Erestor easily slipped back into the role of research assistant. “Based on records, Turgon wanted to make sure that as many children were born as possible, so decreed that only male-female pairs should form and bond. Large families were also strongly encouraged.” Erestor sighed. “It probably only increased the carnage when the city fell.”

“And Glorfindel?” Elrond has some private theories but is curious to know what his old friend thinks.

“Stayed unattached through the whole history of Gondolin while almost all of his contemporaries married and started families. And watched all those families die.”

“Oh.”

“And it’s not that he’s not attracted to me, it just isn’t processing somehow. I think his death damaged his soul and the Valar didn’t bother to fix it.” Erestor sighed again. “I’m working on slowly adding romance to our relationship. At the current rate of progression, I think this will take 100 years more.” 

As Elrond spluttered at him, Erestor silently contemplated current progress. His plan, while slow, is working wonderfully. He is slowly working his way into mate-like and lover-like things. Glorfindel adores hugging and Erestor has been planting gentle kisses on his forehead for several years now. He’ll have to try for another body part closer to his lips next.

Elrond left the room to continue the survey of the new spaces, still huffing slightly at Erestor and Glorfindel. 

Truthfully, the healer in Elrond had to admit that Erestor had a point. 

The vast majority of the time the re-embodied elf lord seemed completely okay and happy. But occasionally something awakened bad memories. And far more concerning, a few times he had reminded Elrond of Maedhros and Maglor toward the end, as the Oath had pushed helplessly them onward and shredded them in the process. Like the Fall of Gondolin and the battle with the Balrog had managed to actually rip apart Glorfindel’s soul. 

Elrond was left with the sudden horrified thought that Glorfindel might have been sent by the Valar because he was in the best shape of all the elf lord options. 

This incredibly low key and slow romantic campaign of Erestor’s was probably the plan with the most likelihood of succeeding. And Elrond can tell that Glorfindel is slowly getting better.

But it was frustrating to watch. 

***

It had been another long trip but they were almost home. Two more days. It had been drizzling the entire return trip in this fine penetrating mist that coated everything, alternating with the occasional heavy downpour that soaked through the thickest cloaks. Tarps were set up every night to get the horses and cooking fires out of the wet, and everyone had tents but after a while the general squashy sense of mildew descended. Everyone in the diplomatic group was counting the miles to home. 

At least the little two person tents worked well, if one ignored the slowly growing smell of mold. That evening Glorfindel sat on a log under one of the tarps, ignoring the feeling of damp soaking through the seat of his leggings. He wasn’t sure that soup in the rain did anything more than make him feel even more waterlogged. At least it was hot. 

Elrond sat down next to him, trying in vain to protect himself from the damp log with his wet cloak. He sighed and stared into his bowl of soup. “Tonight and tomorrow night…. Where is Erestor?”

Glorfindel poked at what might be a turnip, “He went to check his mare’s hooves again. I think he’s going to bed after, he was wet and didn’t want soup.”

Glorfindel and Erestor were, as usual on these trips, sharing a tent. Elrond, sharing with Lindir this time, liked how weatherproof and warm the tents were, but wished that the minstrel didn’t sing quietly in his sleep. As he mulled minstrels who sleep very soundly, don’t hog the blankets or wiggle but sing under their breath all night, Elrond saw another opportunity to prod along Erestor and Glorfindel’s relationship.

He took a spoonful of sloshy vegetable, smiled at it uncertainly and said, “You know, Erestor usually hates sharing a tent or sleeping next to people. He used to take extra watches just to avoid it.”

Glorfindel, also staring semi-woefully into his soup, stopped to ponder that thought. Elrond has watched the horrific soul wounds slowly close over the years and figures it is time that Glorfindel take real steps in this romance. Besides, he feels bad for Erestor.

They ate in silence, and then Glorfindel bid Elrond good night and crawled into the tent containing Erestor and their gear.

As Glorfindel climbed in and tied the flap, Erestor looked up from his book and smiled in greeting. He was already in his nightshirt with his damp clothing hanging by the door. Glorfindel changed and slid into the blankets next to his dearest friend, who turned and kissed him on an ear before going back to reading. 

Eventually Erestor put the book back in his pack and put out the lamp. 

Glorfindel lay on his side in the shared blankets and listened to water dripping on the canvas. He could hear Erestor softly breathing below the sound of the rain. He lay there and thought about all the time Erestor has spent sleeping next to him, kissing him, braiding his hair and generally cuddling up next to him. Glorfindel wondered if Elrond just told him in a weirdly roundabout and abstract Elrond way that he knows Erestor is attracted to Glorfindel. And Glorfindel should do something. 

He flipped over to look over at Erestor. Erestor told him all those years ago that he would wait for a sign. 

Erestor was in his usual comfortable half curl, relaxed but not asleep. Glorfindel peered at him closely, deep in thought. Erestor’s dark green eyes blinked back, puzzled at the sudden attention.

It had been decades, would Erestor still welcome him as a lover? 

Glorfindel tentatively leaned in and kissed Erestor lightly on the mouth. Then pulled away a little and watched with trepidation to see what Erestor’s reaction would be. Erestor smiled his very rare broad smile and said, “Finally!” 

Then he reached out, grabbed Glorfindel’s shoulders and pulled hard so he sprawled onto Erestor’s chest. Then he tilted his chin for another very gentle, deeper kiss. Glorfindel stiffened with surprise for a moment, but relaxed as Erestor’s nose bumped his and their lips touched before Erestor’s tongue traced his lower lip. 

The next kiss, Glorfindel instinctively reached out and used one arm to pull Erestor closer. The other hand stroked the smooth hair and then crept down along Erestor’s rib cage, stroking his hip. He was rewarded with a happy “mppphh” noise, Erestor’s hands in his hair and Erestor’s tongue gently curling with his. 

Lying on top of him, Glorfindel could feel the hot bulge of Erestor’s erection against his groin. And in such close contact, Glorfindel could feel Erestor’s emotions: a heady mixture of lust and love. As he wiggled a little to scoop the other male a little closer to his chest, one of Erestor’s hands left his hair to run down his chest and belly before reaching further to touch his thigh. The hand slid up under Glorfindel’s nightshirt, around the back and ran gently up his leg and to his rump. That broke the kiss as Glorfindel gasped. 

Erestor whispered, “Are you going to help? Or do you want to focus on kissing while I do this?”

Glorfindel immediately moved his hands down and pulled up Erestor’s nightshirt to expose his erection. He clasped the hot length and stroked it several times before sliding down farther to the balls beneath. One of Erestor’s hands reciprocated the petting, the other massaged the muscles of Glorfindel’s rear before lightly stroking between. As Glorfindel whined and squirmed, Erestor softly licked a spot on Glorfindel’s neck and bit his collarbone. 

Glorfindel grasped both of their erections and rubbed them together between his hands, delighted when Erestor arched into the sensation moaning. It didn’t take many movements for them to come, and then they lay together, staring dazed into each other’s eyes. Glorfindel was a little shocked at the suddenness of the entire thing and his thoughts jumbled together through the haze of pleasure. 

Erestor smiled again and kissed very gently next to his mouth. Then lightly pulled Glorfindel so that they were curled together with Glorfindel still lying right on top of Erestor but with his face tucked into the crook of Erestor’s neck. 

Glorfindel said, “I’m heavy.” And tried to shift a little. The resulting confusion of limbs ended with Erestor held tightly to Glorfindel’s chest. They lay there, listening to the rain. 

The silence was broken by Erestor whispering, “Bond with me. Marry me.”

Glorfindel felt an immediate instinctual sinking in his stomach. “What will Elrond have to do if he finds out?” 

Glorfindel felt more than heard Erestor’s laughter as a rumble against his chest. “Elrond has been trying to encourage this for years. You really haven’t noticed?”

“Oh...” Glorfindel really hadn’t. But he had noticed Erestor’s laughter touching his soul somehow, as if they were already bonded, and filling it with happiness. It made him want to squash the other elf down into their bedding and try for more orgasms. 

“Bond with me.” The whisper is accompanied by Erestor nuzzling into his neck and slowly running fingers through Glorfindel’s hair and along his face. Glorfindel’s breathing caught at the sheer tenderness of the now familiar motions.

“Yes.” The word is gasped as Glorfindel’s eyes fill with tears; love is seeping through to him from where their souls are touching. Then the tears fade as he had a thought. “We should bond in two days when we are home, have privacy and an actual bed.”

They stared at the tent walls together. Erestor snickered against his chest and they settled in to sleep.

In the next tent over Elrond breathed a sigh with a wry smile. He HAD been sleeping before that. (Lindir had missed everything and was once again peacefully humming in his sleep.) On one hand, he was very happy that his matchmaking efforts had FINALLY borne fruit. On the other, he was seriously considering going and joining the watch for the night. And possibly tomorrow night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after the end of the previous chapter. This chapter definitely has sex in it....

It was still raining when they reached Lindon and the Palace two days later.

Erestor thought they might have made a little too much noise with the way half the traveling group was side-eyeing them. Not to mention, Elrond had looked smug for two days now.

So it shouldn’t have been a surprise when, as they arrived at the stables of the Palace in Lindon, Elrond turned to them and said, “Oh by the way, congratulations on your marriage. You may have the next 5 days off and do whatever you want and go wherever you wish.”

Glorfindel and Erestor stared at Elrond in embarrassed silence as he stared back without a hint of a smile, except that his eyes were slowly starting to crinkle with laughter and one eyebrow was trying hard not to twitch. Unnerved by the stare, Glorfindel decided to double check that all was in order with the Guard and stepped away with a speed just short of running, leaving Erestor standing with their bags and other gear.

Equally unnerved, Erestor stared back at Elrond, who was working very hard at maintaining the stern expression. He lost the battle when Erestor said, “You noticed?”

“I think most of us did. You weren’t exactly quiet.”

Erestor stared across the paddock at the various Guards. One of the older ones gave him a gesture of approval that fell on the explicit end of hand gestures. He turned red and stared down at the bags at his feet before obviously deciding that Glorfindel was responsible for his own knapsack, bowing in thanks and farewell and fleeing. 

Elrond watched Erestor’s retreating back and then very quietly walked to his quarters, locked the door behind him, dropped his bags in a heap in the middle of the room, and sat down on the couch. Then, laughed until his stomach hurt. 

It’s about time, and he’s going to treasure the memory of the look on their faces. 

***

By the time Glorfindel made it to their rooms, Erestor was sitting on the floor and had unpacked his belongings into a spread out mess of wet blankets, clothing and other sundries. Most could simply go to the laundry, but he wanted his toiletries. 

Glorfindel dropped his bag on the floor several feet away from Erestor and started on the same project in silence. Finally, he broke the silence, “We have five days off….”

Erestor said, “Elrond is a romantic at heart. Next he’ll be making sure we have a party.”

“And you are sure that there will be no repercussions?” For Glorfindel, previously alive in Gondolin, 40 years was not a long time to quiet the knee jerk concern that his desire for Erestor would go unremarked by authority or un-punished. 

“No, there’ll be lots of repercussions. Elrond making sure we have a wedding party and smirking every time he sees us together. Lindir helping plan said party because minstrels are also romantics at heart. If we decide on rings, there will be commentary from all parties on what rings we have chosen and Elrond will undoubtedly find an excuse to give us a bonus from the household budget because he always does when people get married in the House.”

He sighed and continued, “I will undoubtedly get dirty looks from all the elves, male and female, who have been pining over you for 40 years and quietly hoping that you would notice them.”

Glorfindel blinked, he thought the “notice him” had disappeared within three months of his arrival. “Wait, in the House?”

Erestor stared levelly into Glorfindel’s eyes. “No, in the House it has been obvious to everyone for decades that you will be mine. It’s the rest of the Palace staring at you while you hide behind Elrond and me at Court events.”

“Oh.” That explains a lot. Some part of his heart and soul had been set on Erestor from the moment he was dragged through the library. He stopped to think about that last part, ‘you will be mine’. “Can we talk a little?”

Erestor got up and from where he was sitting, moved the four feet to Glorfindel and sat down next to him so their knees were touching. The casual physical contact was comforting and strengthened the halfway, almost-bond that both had been able to feel since having sex two nights before. 

They sat in silence, staring at the scarred wood floor and surrounded by piles of damp laundry before Glorfindel said, “I am worried about what would change.”

“What do you want to change, and what do you want to stay the same?” He smiled up at Glorfindel, “You are still my best friend.”

The smile grew wider as he continued, “And now I can ask you to share my bed every night and if I can touch you in all the ways I have wanted to.”

Glorfindel stared down at his friend’s happy expression and had trouble breathing. “You said that ‘I am yours’, does that mean I can call you mine?” Unable to stop himself, his hands crept to Erestor’s shoulders, flexing gently over the muscles under the tunic. 

“Yes.” Erestor scrunched closer yet and petted one of Glorfindel’s hands where it lay on his shoulder before sighing. “Glorfindel…. You can call me yours and do what you will with my heart, soul and body because I have been yours for a long, long time.”

Glorfindel reflected again back to decades of hugs, tender little kisses, hair brushing and cuddling. And games, conversations, practice yard bouts and occasional arguments with the brilliant and sharp tempered elf sitting next to him. 

Bonding with Erestor would mean an eternity with him. Maybe this was easier than he had thought. 

“I would have to promise the same to you,” he whispered as he gave in to temptation and pulled Erestor, damp clothing and all, into his chest. “I’ll be yours, you’ll be mine.”

Glorfindel sighed as he felt the knot of concern quietly evaporate in Erestor’s stomach. Erestor whispered, “It wasn’t absolutely fair to ask like that before….” 

Glorfindel catches the unspoken continuation as a whisper in his head, _“I love you too much to bear the idea that I had pressured you into something you didn’t want.”_ A Feanorian, of course, would hate the idea of forced bonds and oaths. He let his hands roam reassuringly down Erestor’s back and pulled the hug tighter. 

Shaking off the heavy emotions, Glorfindel let go and gave his best bright smile to Erestor as he said, “Let’s wash up a little first. Where do you want to do this? Your bed? Mine? The couch? The floor?” The grin grew wider with each suggestion. 

Erestor huffed out a laugh. “Not the floor.” A pause, as both glanced about the room. “At least not when there are so many other attractive options.”

It turned out they AND the water didn’t both fit in the tiny bathtub at the same time. They did have a great time roughhousing while trying though. The washroom was a wet disaster by the time they were done and they both agreed they had better mop up a little. After traveling in weeks of rain and the smell of mildew (and it was raining even now) they weren’t willing to chance their washroom mildewing as well. 

After trying to fit into the bath together it seemed pointless to put clothing on again and they ended up in Erestor’s bedroom drying and braiding their hair while naked. 

Glorfindel sat on the edge of the bed and finished the long single sleeping braid in Erestor’s hair, tied it off and then pulled Erestor straight back into his lap. He had been admiring the dense lithe muscles of his love with growing arousal and the impulse to touch had finally won out. Erestor turned mid pull and landed hard in the middle of Glorfindel and the bed with a feral smile. 

They lay in a heap for a long moment and Glorfindel, wanting it done right, said, “I Glorfindel take Erestor as my mate and swear by body, heart and soul to love and cherish him before Eru Iluvatar.”

Erestor sat up enough to look into Glorfindel’s eyes and said, “I Erestor take Glorfindel as my mate and swear by body, heart and soul to love and cherish him before Eru Iluvatar.” The words change and different elves may use different ones, but the meaning is always the same. They stared at each other for a moment, a bit stunned that they had actually done it.

Then Erestor broke the silence. “This seems like an atrociously timed question right now, but have you done this before?”

Glorfindel blinked, “Get married?”

“No, have sex. Because two days ago was the first time I’ve ever… I mean, I know I can with my hand too, that is I enjoyed - ” Erestor was turning red fast, starting at the ears and neck and meeting in the middle so that he looked as though he were badly sunburnt. 

He continued on at speed while twining the end of Glorfindel’s braid around his fingers. “I mean, the healers explain that when you’re old enough. And well, I read about HOW in the library,” Glorfindel wondered where THAT part of the library was located, he hadn’t seen it. “But, if you have more experience that might be a good idea. That, um, you explain, or lead, or something?”

He might have continued on but Glorfindel started laughing. Erestor looked as though he were contemplating either passing out with embarrassment or committing homicide. Now brick red he swallowed before saying, “I do have oil.”

Glorfindel was so used to seeing Erestor calm, sarcastic and collected through anything, that watching him turn red and ramble was a new experience. With their oath, the rudimentary bond they could already both feel was gaining strength. So it was with relative ease that he reached down the beginnings of the bond and projected love, humor and lust at his new mate, carefully folding the emotions around Erestor. Erestor’s eyes dilated at the feelings and he took a deep breath as he relaxed just a little. 

Glorfindel was still smiling as he said, “I think we can figure it out. The bigger question is would you like to take me first, or I you? Because I am open to either.”

Erestor popped up onto his elbows and wiggled forward over Glorfindel and half way over the edge of the bed. Upside down, he pulled a basket from under the table that served as a nightstand and rummaging, emerged with the sort of small container used for lip balm and hand cream. He dropped it next to the pillow before twisting to land in his original position, “Take me.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, uncertain. 

Glorfindel could feel Erestor warm against his body, his cock was half hard and very hot against Glorfindel’s hip. Glorfindel wanted to roll Erestor under him on the bed, rub against him and touch him everywhere. Instead, he paused. The close contact and strengthening bond was allowing Erestor’s emotions to come through clearly now. 

Glorfindel suddenly realized that Erestor’s actions in the tent had been the act of his best friend seizing his chance with desperation. Under the lust and love, Erestor was nervous and a little frightened. 

That wouldn’t do.

As he hesitated, uncertain of how to put his brand new mate at ease, Erestor tentatively reached up and ran his fingers up Glorfindel’s neck and into his hair before very carefully acting on a long held fantasy and pulling Glorfindel’s head into position to suck one ear into his mouth, feeling its supple cartilage and soft skin with his lips and tongue. 

Glorfindel gasped at the sensation and laughed helplessly as the tongue ran over sensitive edge of his ear and then lapped at the tip. “Ack, Erestor that tickles!” Trying to move his head only made Erestor move his free hand to the other ear to duplicate the motions of his tongue with his fingers. 

Halfway trying to instinctively escape, Glorfindel’s hands ran down Erestor’s sides and on a whim, he rubbed his fingers up and down Erestor’s ribs. Erestor broke off molesting his ears as he gasped and giggled. Another new noise out of Erestor, Glorfindel was delighted. 

Glorfindel pulled Erestor’s head back to his and kissed him, open mouthed but very gentle. He ran his tongue first along the sensitive skin of inner lips and then farther to touch Erestor’s tongue with his own, encouraging him to play. Moving his head, he licked a stripe along Erestor’s collar bone, feeling shudders run through Erestor’s chest. 

He started to move farther down, onto Erestor’s chest, enjoying the feel of smooth skin under his tongue and the musky smell of rising lust and sweat. Letting his hands explore slowly, Glorfindel discovered more ticklish spots along Erestor’s sides and at the crease between butt and thigh. 

He could feel Erestor relaxing into the sensations of the new game and his mind accepting the unfamiliar pull of the ever strengthening bond between them. 

They played, caressing, kissing and touching. Erestor became more confident and assured, slowly accepting the intimacy he had desperately grabbed for in their shared tent. 

Glorfindel waited until the underlying trepidation was gone. Then finally closed his hand over Erestor’s erection and milked it gently. To his surprise, Erestor flipped and curled enough to lick his tongue from base to top of Glorfindel’s cock. And then carefully took the tip in his mouth and sucked, tongue probing the unfamiliarity. Glorfindel stroked Erestor’s head and back while trying not to thrust into his mouth for fear of gagging him.

As Erestor tried to fit all of him in his mouth and his hands massaged the part that wouldn’t fit, Glorfindel decided he wants to see these books next. 

Staring down at his mate, Erestor is aroused, happy and relaxed. Time to do more.

As Erestor watched with interest, Glorfindel unscrewed the container sitting next to the pillow and dabbed his fingers. Then gathering Erestor under him, held him down and nibbled at erect nipples before kissing and licking a trail down toward his erection. Erestor gasped and wiggled at the feel of Glorfindel’s tongue in his navel and hot breaths on the damp patches made by his tongue. Glorfindel nuzzled the wiry hair between Erestor’s legs and then in one move swallowed his erect cock down as far as he could so that Erestor squealed and lurched at the sensation. 

Glorfindel took the distraction to push an oiled finger into Erestor and then continued his sucking as Erestor panted at the influx of new sensations. When Erestor started tense up, Glorfindel caressed the soft skin and hard muscle of Erestor’s belly with his free hand, and then tangled his fingers with Erestor’s in reassurance. 

Erestor’s eyes were huge, but he had a tentative smile. Glorfindel curled up to whisper in one ear, “You’ll love this, darling,” before kissing him thoroughly. Soon the tenseness evaporated and Glorfindel slid a second finger next to the first and kissed Erestor’s belly as he arched and moaned. 

Glorfindel crooked his fingers up to rub on the gland there and thrust them gently against the spot. He smiled as Erestor gasped, “Please, more.” Erestor’s eyes slid shut in bliss and he whined breathlessly as Glorfindel alternated mouthing the sensitive head of Erestor’s erection with slow licks up the bottom of the shaft and very delicately kissing the soft balls underneath. 

He took his time, even ignoring the pleas of “More, more!”, leaning on Erestor’s hips and holding him still as he added more fingers. The taste and smell of Erestor was making Glorfindel a little desperate but he wanted to be sure that the first time he took his mate was wonderful for him too. 

Finally, he sat back a little between Erestor’s thighs to complete preparations. He grasped Erestor by the hips and leaned forward to kiss him deeply, swiping at the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Erestor’s eyes were glazed with passion and sweat was matting his hair slightly and bringing little curls out around his ears. 

Glorfindel said, “Are you ready love?” and Erestor blinked, dazed but smiling. Right on top of the lust, Glorfindel was delighted and charmed at the expression.

He went to pick up the balm container again and Erestor’s gaze regained focus and he swiped the container ahead of Glorfindel’s reach. “I want to help.”

Erestor carefully used the balm on Glorfindel and then without a pause, climbed into his lap, grasped him, and tried to shove him in. Glorfindel hurriedly adjusted the position of his knees to help and Erestor sank down onto him with a small whine at the back of his throat that Glorfindel suspected was more desperation than pain. He scooped his mate into his arms and positioned himself to sink deeper slowly and was greeted with breathless moans as he began to carefully thrust.

Soon he was laying Erestor down on his back so that he could thrust harder. He was urged on by Erestor, whose hands were in his hair and legs wrapped around his waist to try and force him deeper. As he got close he took Erestor’s cock in hand with a firm grasp that made him surge into the motion and call his name desperately. Erestor spilled onto Glorfindel’s hand and his belly and as he tightened, he pulled Glorfindel over too. 

As they came down from the high, Glorfindel’s head was on Erestor’s chest. He could hear the frantic thumping of Erestor’s heart gradually slowing in time with his. Better yet, he could Erestor’s satiated thoughts clearly on the other end of the now complete bond.

He considered the view and shifted slightly to put a long, slow lick over a slightly oversensitive nipple. Erestor jerked in surprise, before gently pulling Glorfindel’s shoulders so his head was up next to his. Glorfindel went willingly, slipping out of Erestor but curling so Erestor was wrapped in his arms securely. They should probably clean up, but Glorfindel really couldn’t find the energy to bother at that moment. 

Erestor’s eyes were half lidded as he slid off into sleep. Glorfindel could hear the exhaustion and the happiness as he said, _“I love you,”_ down the bond.

He sighed in satisfaction when Glorfindel planted little kisses on his face and returned, _“I love you.”_

Glorfindel managed to get just enough energy to tug one of the blankets over them and then settled into sleep. The next five days were going to be fun. 

***

Erestor woke up in the thin light before dawn the next morning rather sore but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. Learning new skills hurt, it was simple as that. He was still comfortably cuddled up against Glorfindel’s chest. He reflected that it was strange really, he hadn’t slept in a bed next to anyone since Elrond and Elros had gotten secure enough that they would sleep in their own beds at night (instead of pinning him between them) and he wouldn’t have expected to be comfortable now.

But it felt perfect, the feel of Glorfindel’s skin against his cheek and his warm body pressed against his. Taking a deep breath he inhaled the comforting scent of Glorfindel that had sometime over the last 40 years come to mean safety and home, overlaid by the faint musk of sex. 

He was still tired, the weeks of riding in the rain, followed by enthusiastic sex was apparently going to require at least a little more rest. 

Then what had awakened him?

He couldn’t hear anything in the room, and he didn’t want to disturb Glorfindel, still breathing quietly against him, so without moving he started clumsily prodding at their new bond. As he did, he realized that Glorfindel was tense and silently crying.

That woke Erestor completely.

He wiggled so that they were face to face and hugged his mate tightly. “Glorfindel? Glorfindel, what’s wrong?”

Glorfindel blinked at him blankly and Erestor wondered if he had even been awake while crying. He unwrapped one arm and pulled Glorfindel’s head into his shoulder. “Shhh…. Wake up Glorfindel, you’re okay.”

With a massive, deep sigh Glorfindel went a little limper and shifted to curl around Erestor. “Did I wake you up?”

“Yes, but I want to be awake if you are crying. What’s wrong?” He carefully held the back of Glorfindel’s neck, using his free hand to caress down his back slowly. 

There was a long pause that stretched until Erestor began to wonder if Glorfindel was going to respond. The answer, when it came was tiny and buried against Erestor’s chest. “Did you know I was still conscious when I hit the ground?”

Erestor drew a blank for a long moment and then it clicked. The Balrog. Very rarely, Glorfindel has told them stories of the Fall of Gondolin, but never the Balrog. So why would it come up now? Erestor silently continued his petting.

“I knew I was going to die, but I hoped I was enough of a distraction for Idril to get everyone to run. And then I even managed to kill it.” There was a sniffle and Erestor held on tighter.

He doesn’t have any idea why they are having this conversation NOW, but even before bonding he could never have turned away from Glorfindel in distress. 

“I got it with a straight jab into the abdomen, and it dragged me off the cliff. Should have been wearing my helmet…. I don’t know where it went, I think it got knocked off by one of the dragons next to the main square.” Erestor is getting pictures down the bond now: a horrific view of crackling fire and a close up Balrog and scattered scenes of battle with monsters. A veteran of major battles with the Feanorians, Erestor is impressed that anyone survived the chaos. 

“And… Is this a dream Erestor? I remember hitting the rocks all the way down the mountain. I remember the smell of my hair burning and I remember when I hit the ground at the bottom. The last thing I remember was trying to grab my sword. My hand wouldn’t move.” Glorfindel sobbed once before continuing. “I remember the Halls of Mandos, I was always by myself with tapestries showing the outside world moving on without me. But you can’t feel anything in the Halls. No pain, no pleasure, no one to talk to or touch.”

Then the crying began in earnest. “And I was so lonely. And Lorien was lonely. Erestor, is this a dream? I was there when the Doom was spoken. Am I having one last dream before dying from the Balrog?”

Erestor dragged Glorfindel’s face up by the chin so they were eye to eye. Glorfindel’s eyes were dazed, he was still partially asleep and caught in his nightmare. “I am not a dream. And you are not alone.” Startled at the firm tone, Glorfindel took another deep breath, some more of the tension went out of his body as his eyes focused better and he finally was completely awake. 

Erestor kissed his forehead and grabbing a corner of the sheets, dabbed gently at his eyes. “We are bonded, so I will be with you for eternity. Neither of us will be lonely again.”

Glorfindel slowly and silently relaxed under the continued caresses and Erestor maneuvered them so that Glorfindel was cradled in his arms. He smiled gently down at Glorfindel before kissing him on the mouth. “Let’s sleep a little more, I promise to wake you if I need to get up.” Then he sent down the bond, _“I love you Glorfindel. I am yours forever, okay?”_

_“Forever, love….” _The last of the tension went out of Glorfindel and he lay completely limp in Erestor’s arms. Erestor lay and listened to his mate’s breathing settle into sleep again. Glorfindel is worlds away better from when he arrived in Lindon. And getting better all the time. He kissed the top of Glorfindel’s head and allowed himself to settle into sleep again too. 

Glorfindel isn’t the only elf with nightmares of being alone. 

When he woke again, the sun was high, he was much less sore, and there were large warm hands gently caressing his ribs. As he moved, the touching turned into an embrace and Erestor snuggled his face into soft hair with a happy sigh. “Good morning, Glorfindel. Do you feel better?” Residual soreness or not, (and he suspects Glorfindel’s minor healing abilities this time) Erestor wanted to try out more sex, but only if Glorfindel is okay.

Glorfindel pulled Erestor back just a little so that they could look at one another. There was no evidence that he had cried but he looked a little worried. “Erestor… I’m sorry. It’s just that I woke up and it seemed too good to be true and…“

The worry was growing with every word and Erestor decided to end the apologies before Glorfindel made himself upset again apologizing. He reached up and cupped Glorfindel’s face in his hands. “We will deal with everything together. Now, shall we have sex this morning as well? Because I am eager to try more.”

Glorfindel’s worried expression brightened into a wide smile and he leaned in to kiss Erestor. He was obviously eager to leave any discussion of nightmares far behind. 

Erestor only hoped that he would never have them again. 

Erestor sighed happily as the hands on his ribs traveled. One up to cradle his head for kissing, the other down to stroke his growing erection. He reached down to fondle Glorfindel in return and felt Glorfindel’s delight down the bond. 

In his head, Glorfindel said, _“Well love? How shall we do it this morning?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LITERALLY flipped a coin for who did what to whom in this one… They can switch off next time I am suddenly inspired to write smut. 
> 
> Happy holiday of choice, everyone!


End file.
